


Odd habits

by Moonlit_Fics



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Autistic Dr. Robotnik, Fluff, M/M, Stone isn’t dumb, possibly my first fic where nothing even remotely bad happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Fics/pseuds/Moonlit_Fics
Summary: Stones picked up some new habits recently. None of Stone’s new quirks were problematic- in fact some of them were helpful- but nothing grated on Robotniks nerves like not understanding something.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 157





	Odd habits

Agent Stone was a very odd man, at least in the opinion of Dr. Ivo Robotnik. For one, He was certainly lasting longer than any agent before him that had been assigned to Robotnik. Usually by now they’d have crossed the line and been fired, or just quit after receiving instructions that humiliated them. They were too human; sensitive and inferior in the worst ways. Stone, however, was different. 

For one, he was sensitive, as the others had been, but in a way that melded well with his job. He also was an extremely loyal man, doing more than the bare minimum his job description required (though Robotnik hadn’t written it out himself, or he’s sure he would’ve been saved many a headache). 

These things were strange, yes, but that was just Stone; very different from the rest of humanity. He’d always been this way. The really strange things were more recent. 

Recently when speaking to Robotnik, Stone’s eyes would often find their way to the bright blue screens in the lab. He’d look at it for a while, though he never failed to actually look back at Robotnik before he left a room. Of course, the doctor had seen it as an experiment, and each day the screen was gradually darker. Stone stopped looking away when the screen didn’t seem to omit any more light than anything else in the room 

Another odd thing he noted was that Stone did things now that he hadn’t before, things Robotnik didn’t ask for, but never turned away. He’d be engrossed in his work, blocking out the world, and reach for a tool, only to find a protein bar sitting beside him despite the fact he certainly didn’t place it there earlier. Or perhaps the doctor would be writing blueprints and suddenly instead of one black pen, he had a few different colors to color code the notes- a helpful addition he’d quickly implemented into his everyday notes. 

None of Stone’s new quirks were problematic- in fact some of them were helpful- but nothing grated on Robotniks nerves like not understanding something. He drummed his fingers thoughtfully, lost to his thoughts until he heard a light tapping on the table, Stone smiled when the doctor acknowledged the noise, placing the doctor’s coffee next to him. The tapping had become an alternative way to pull Robotnik from his thoughts after a memorable occasion where Stone touched Robotnik’s arm to get his attention, and was immediately met with an uncomfortable and furious doctor who made it very clear how little he cared for being touched. To Stone’s credit, the mistake was never made again. 

The doctor took a sip of his coffee, leaning back into his chair to examine Stone. 

“You’ve been acting oddly” he stated nonchalantly. Stone, for the record, didn’t seem to react in any way that would show he was surprised or nervous, he simply raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“Am I?” He asked, opening a drawer. “We’re nearly out of 5 millimeter screws”

The doctor ignored the last comment. 

“Compared to most others in your field of work, Stone, you’re intelligent. Nowhere near comparable to me, but decent enough to hopefully grasp this. Look at me.”

Stone’s eyes fixed to the doctors, and Robotnik grit his teeth. It likely wouldn’t be long, and... there. He nodded. 

“Look at the screen” he instructed, and again, Stone did so. Robotnik tilted his head. “Stone, do you know why I asked you to do that?” He asked, Watching the agent carefully. 

“I have a theory,” He offered. “You were tracking eye dilation? You don’t usually look me in the eye, sir.” He pointed out. Robotnik scowled at him.

“I know what I do and don’t do. But yes, that’s what I was doing, not that it was hard to infer. You aren’t very subtle, staring at a bright light to lessen the dilation in your pupils. And to do it every day... did you think I wouldn’t notice?” He raised an eyebrow, waiting for Stone’s answer. Stone really thought he was that unobservant?

“Actually sir, I wasn’t trying to be subtle. I haven’t been trying to be subtle about it for a while.” He admitted. “I don’t hide the fact that I enjoy working with you, how is being attracted to you any different? It’s not getting in the way of work” 

Robotnik was surprised. He wasn’t surprised by people often, but then when it did happen, it was almost always Stone, wasn’t it? He had expected that Stone would take some coaxing to get to a point where he’d admit to having an attraction to the doctor, but it seemed as though that wouldn’t be needed. Robotnik smirked and turned back to his work.

“Stay back after you finish your tasks. I think we have a lot to discuss on how we’ll keep our personal life out of the workspace. Unless you’d rather our personal lives stay separate for now?”

Stone smiled, shaking his head.  
“I think I’ll be able to adjust having you at work and outside the lab without any problem, sir”

“Good, I’m holding you to that.”


End file.
